


super epic

by strawberrySouda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? ig, Dorks, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Reading, nishinoya "if i fits i sits" yuu, they r just dorks i felt like i needed to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "whatever, nerd, you know i can take a beating!""even if that beating comes from gravity?" tanaka slides a bookmark into the pages and sets it aside. when he looks back up, noya tilts his head."yeah, for sure. i've done it before, haven't i?""oh my god.""like you don't do stupid shit with me daily, ryuu."
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	super epic

**Author's Note:**

> it's not super relevant to the story but the book is six of crows bc... haha...... karasuno
> 
> that's prolly why tanaka picked it out actually

"if i fits, i sits," noya says, plucking the book out of tanaka's hands and plopping down in his lap facing him. "whatcha doin'?"

tanaka reaches for the book, rolling his eyes fondly at his boyfriend. "reading."

noya stretches, holding the book up higher above his head even though it's probably a vain effort. "well, not anymore. your attention, hand it over."

"you know i can give you attention and read at the same time, right?" tanaka reaches for the book again, but noya leans back so far to keep it away from him that he's afraid he'll fall. he grabs noya around the waist and cries, "you're gonna give me a heart attack, stop it!"

noya giggles and hands the book back. "whatever, nerd, you know i can take a beating!"

"even if that beating comes from gravity?" tanaka slides a bookmark into the pages and sets it aside. when he looks back up, noya tilts his head.

"yeah, for sure. i've done it before, haven't i?"

"oh my god."

"like you don't do stupid shit with me daily, ryuu."

tanaka sighs. "you have a point." noya shoots finger guns at him before resting his head on his shoulder.

"what's the book about?"

"crime."

"very specific."

"okay, fine. it's like a good ol' 'ragtag group of misfits' trope, except they're all criminals. real dramatic stuff." tanaka ruffles noya's hair, then immediately regrets the action when some of the now-unruly strands tickle his nose. he tries to fix it, but it's hard to tame something that was never really tamed in the first place.

"sounds fun."

"would you still love me if we were both criminals tasked with an impossible job that would make us filthy fucking rich?"

noya leans back, placing his hands on tanaka's shoulders and looking him in the eyes. "hell. yes."

"even if our chances of survival were slim?"

" _ especially _ if our chances of survival were slim. that'd be, like, super epic."

tanaka nods. "yeah. super epic."

"you should read it to me. or let me read it when you're done."

"oh, absolutely. you got it."

**Author's Note:**

> i am once again asking you to follow me on twitter @bonkutoe


End file.
